


The Omega in the Alpha Pub Story

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Animals, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bars and Pubs, Bears, Big Cocks, Big Dicks, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampies, Double Penetration in One Hole, I Don't Even Know, Its A Zoo, Its Too Big, Just Sex, M/M, Minotaurs, Oral Sex, Orgy, Personification, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, Zebras, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a omega goes into a alpha filled pub...things turn nasty meaning orgy promoting wise.





	The Omega in the Alpha Pub Story

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha x Omega story! But with A/A | A/O | A/O/A/A| Also there might be mistakes but forgive me. Anyway... hope you enjoy ;)

-

The door of the pub swung open, the sound of the loud and rather rowdy crowd who were no other than the rancous bunch of beasts called the Geretins who were the prime Alphas, filled the whole tavern. They were toasting and celebrating to the successful capture of Eradon, a nearby city in which had been in control of Oro, the leader of the much lower class of beasts who were, in the Geretins's eyes, mere Omegas or Betas. They were called Arontins.

All drunken and tipsy eyes suddenly turned to the one who walked into the bar. He stood around '6'5', had strong with rather broad shoulders, his white wolf fur covering his arms and legs completely. His eyes were a sharp yellow and he wore an armor that made the Geretins's look closer as to what he was. The armor was that of the Arontins whose armor was leather with iron ribbets studded into the armor itself with the symbol of the Dragon on it. He wore a sword on his right side and a bow on his back. He was a werewolf.

He looked around before walking forward, heading to the bar to sit on a stool as he looked at the werecat bartender who was busy cleaning a glass mug out, looking at him with wary eyes.

"What'll ye have?"The bartender asked before setting the glass mug down infront of the newcomer.

"Beer."He replied, his voice rough and deep as he looked at the man. Sitting beside him in on a barstool, was a drunken Geretin named Vilek, He was a horse Geretin, his fur being brown and hair being black. It drunkenly turned its head towards the stranger with a glint in his eye as he squinted.

"Yer' not a Geretin...Where ye come from?"Vilek questioned drunkenly as the other got his glass of beer, bringing it up to his muzzle and guzzling it all down in a swift gulp before setting the glass back onto the bar, not answering Vilek's question which set the tension on high.

"I asked ye' a question. Where ya' come from?"Vilek persisted, trying to get a response from him.

"What if I don't want to answer your question?"He replied, his head slowly turning towards him, his eyes glaring dangerously at him.

Vilek snickered drunkenly, his black eyes growing darker as the tension grew thicker in the pub, the Geretin starting to mutter and whisper to each other as they watched the scene unfold.

"Alright men don't start brawlin' in my pub..."The bartender said warningly,placing his paws on the bar looking cautiously between the two.

"I don't want to start no fight. I just want a nice quiet drink." The stranger said, looking back to his glass as the bartender stared carefully at him before getting the empty glass to refill it with more beer.

Vilek burped rudely as he moved off the stool to shakingly stand to his hooves, though he staggered a bit as he tried to stand properly. He ended up bumping into the stranger who had his freshly refilled glass of beer to his muzzle. Some of the beer dripped down his leather chestplate. He remained still for a moment before he slowly glanced over his shoulder, his fur start to bristle as Vilek chuckled drunkenly, staggering back some. "I seemed to have gotten the chicken's feather's ruffled."

The bartender looked carefully at the stranger as he could tell by the way the stranger's face was looking... a fight was gonna break out.

"Aye keep off him."The bartender warned, glaring at Vilek who laughed. "Not my fault I may have gotten the bitch upset..."

That's when the stranger abruptly stood up, sitting his beer down. He growled as he stood infront of Vilek, both around the same height."How would you like it if you lost your teeth?"He threatened, his voice sounding more scarier than most.

"I've hit a nerve huh? Hehe... Come at me you mutt-"

Before Vilek could finish his challenging sentence, Vilek was then hit by a right uppercut to his jaw, making the Geretin stagger back. Soon the whole pub was in a drunken uproar, shouting encouragement towards the two fighting. The bartender growled but he watched in interest as the stranger managed to knock Vilek back a few but Vilek then took the lead as he headbutted the stranger, knocking him back and while he was stunned, Vilek tackled him and knocked him into the bar, knocking over the half-way full glasses of beer.

The stranger growled angrily as the horse bared down on him with a chuckle, "Well well now..."

"Get off me you jackass!"The werewolf would bite out angrily as Vilek continued to pin him against the bar.

"Tell me where ya' from and what yer' name is and I probably will."Vilek murmured, tilting his head at the struggling werewolf.

"Grrr.... Alex..."He growled out.

"Oh what's that now? Your name is Alex? Where ye' from?"Vilek murmured as he then proceeded to grind his hips upward causing the werewolf who was named 'Alex' to growl louder as he closed one eye and looked at the horse.

"Er...Er..."Alex grimaced as he darted his eyes to the left and right of him and saw the many Geretins staring and looking at him directly.

"Come on..say it..."

"Eradon."

"He's from Eradon he says!"Vilek shouted out drunkenly and everyone in the pub laughed loudly which made Alex nearly flinch under their rancous laughter.

"Well well gents... Let's show him what we do to those from Eradon..."

Arising from their seats as Vilek then grabbed hold of Alex's leather chestplate and slung him into the middle of the clear floor. Alex snarled as he clenched his teeth and balled his fists up but then he was immediately forced to sit up as he saw them all making a circle around him, bulges all in their pants.

"Who wants to be first lads?"Vilek asked then immediately stepping forward was a rather tall...huge bear. "I'll go first."The bear said with a smirk, his voice was rather deep which was enough to make Alex go running but where would he go, they were blocking his way and even if he could escape, they would be after him like a cheetah chasing after a gazelle.

The bear stood of the height of around 7 feet tall and he was covered in fur. He was buff and toned.

"Have at him Xavier... but remember, there are more wanting to piece."Vilek reminded as 'Xavier' started to undo his pants, smirking down at Alex.

"I know Vilek."He replied before undoing the lace tying of his pants and out came his member which made Alex's eyes widen in shock. It was the size of his arm. It looked to be around 13 inches long and dripping from the very tip of it was a large dollop of pre-come.

It fell to the floor with a splash sound. Alex swallowed hard. "Well get to work slut."

Alex looked up at Xavier with defiance in his eyes.

"Maybe he need some encouragement fellas..."Vilek said before drawing his sword forward and stepping forward, placing it up against the side of Alex's neck, the cold steel pressed against his skin. "If you don't do as your told, yer' losing your head along with yer' balls..."Vilek threatened and the others around the circle chuckled as Alex gritted his teeth but then he leaned forward, the blade away from his neck now and extending forward was his rather long tongue, wrapping it around the bear's thick and rather heavy cock, causing Xavier to moan.

That's when Alex slipped him into his mouth, careful of his many canine teeth and he bobbed his head up and down, his eyes looking up at Xavier with a look of defiance still in them. Xavier moaned louder as Alex took ALL of him into his mouth, feeling the squishy feel of his throat each time he bobbed his head down.

"Why don't we put his hands and his ass to work fellas?"Vilek questioned with a smirk as the rest of the Geretins agreed before undoing theirs pants, their cocks coming out once they did so which made Alex's eyes widen. Vilek grabbed the back of Alex's armor and he immediately ripped it off whilst ripping away his pants in the process, leaving him naked and vunerable.

"Well well. Who wants his ass first?"

Stepping through the crowd that surrounding Alex was a minotaur, he stood of the height of around 7'5 and he smirked. "Let me have at him."His deep voice rumbled through the room. Alex's eyes darted over to him and his eyes nearly fall out of his head as he looked to what was standing proudly between the beast's legs.

His cock was bigger than most of these beasts. His being around fucking... 15 inches long... It went past his abdomen and up nearly to his chest which made Alex's eyes widen. Its was pretty damn thick too. Thick as his thigh...

"You sure he can take on your monster Moson?"One of them questioned as Alex continued to bob his head, his eyes looking worried as he stared at the monstrous cock.

"Heh... I'm sure he can."He said as he stepped behind Alex, his large hands grabbing at Alex's asscheeks which made him look back. 'Oh god no... please no.'Alex thought in his head before he felt the large bulbous tip poking his pink un-used entrance. Him naturally being a Omega, his barrier would self-lubricate itself, making for a drop of clear fluid drip down from his hole. That's when he pushed in.

Alex's pupils shrunk as he choked all around the cock in his mouth, his scream muffled as he felt his entrance being stretched out beyond limits as more and more inches were being forced into him.

'Moson' groaned, biting his lip. "Damn this bitch is tight..."

Alex's cock twitched between his legs as he could feel something trickling down from his stuffed entrance, tears leaking from his eyes as he clawed at the floor in agony.

'Oh god please pull out...'

Then stepping from the circle, his cock in his hand as he stroked himself was a werewolf... Just like Alex, just his fur was black and he was... an Alpha.

"If he can handle Moson,I'm sure he can handle me too.."He would then say smirking, standing at the height of 6'9. Alex tearfully looked down at the other werewolf's cock and his eyes widen. 14 inches worth of meat was in his hand, wet and hard. Moson chuckled as he started to pound harshly in and out of Alex, making him scream and whimper around the cock that remained in his mouth. Xavier chuckled – it was gonna be a while before he would come so the bitch's mouth would be his for the time-being.

Vilek smirked before looking to the bartender who was swallowing hard as he watched. Vilek's smirk grew even more broad. "How would you like if I gave you something nice?"

The bartender looked at Vilek with a look in his eyes before he smirked, "If you can handle me Vilek."

Vilek crossed over the counter and pinned the bartender down to the ground, "Now Arion...Don't be so modest."

'Arion' chuckled before undoing his pants, his 15 inch cock popped out and hit the very back of Vilek's pants, right on the crease between his asscheeks. "Modest you say?"

-

Alex's body ached and scream as he felt the werewolf slide his cock in along with Moson's, his entrance on the near brink of tearing apart with both of their big cocks stretching the fuck out his barrier and his mouth being immensely sore from the large cock that was in his mouth.

They both remained still inside of him, giving him a moment to adjust before they started to fuck in him in tandem, making stars appear before his eyes. The cock in his mouth slipped out as Alex howled in pleasure. The werewolf infront of him, who went by the name of Erick had held Alex close to his chest as Alex cried in pleasure before the cock in his mouth slide back in, Xavier forcing his head to bob up and down by having his hands in his fur.

Everyone else around them were either fucking each other or jerking each other. There was a cheetah sucking off a lion against one of the tables, a zebra was fucking a horse up against the wall. A elk was being fucked stupid by a moose. The scent of sex filled the whole pub along with the sounds of hips hitting ass and the groans and loud moans of others.

Vilek whined as Arion lifted him up and fucked him, his hands gripping his cheeks firmly as Vilek wrapped his legs around Arion's waist.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna..."Moson groaned as his thrusts got fast and Erick groaned, his knot pushed deep inside of Alex's waist along with Moson's.

"Me too... oh fuckkk...."Erick groaned loudly as he matched his thrusts with Moson's which drove Alex insane. 'Oh god I'm gonna – '

That's when Moson let out a loud roar as he released in the depths of Alex's stomach along with Erick releasing hard, howling in pleasure as he did so.

Xavier groaned, "Oh fuck!" He then shot his load down Alex's throat, filling the Omega's stomach along with the other two . Alex pulled off when Xavier was still shooting his load and it landed on his face as Alex finally let out a loud howl releasing tremedously hard on the werewolf's chest.

Everyone else in the room was on the brink as loud groans and moans ranged throughout the room as others released inside their partners or onto the floor, leaving the a creamy white mess on the floor.

Vilek on the other hand was screaming in pleasure as Arion roared loudly and released deep inside of Vilek, causing Vilek to come in the process, his come hitting Arion's face.

It took a while before Erick and Moson pulled out, their come rushing out of Alex like a river before Alex landed on the come covered floor, naked and panting with come on his face and muzzle and his stomach fully distended.

Erick smirked looking down at Alex who panted heavily, looking at Erick with puppy eyes as he got in the position of looking like a pup wanting a belly rub.

"My, Erick.. I think he's taken a likin' to ya'..."Moson said chuckling as he looked at the werewolf who crouched down and rubbed Alex's come-filled belly.

"He has, hasn't he?"Erick mumbled as he tilted his head at Alex, who tilted his head at him. "Why don't you keep him?"

"I think I will."Erick said after a moment of silence as Alex's tongue hanged out. Everyone in the room were still trying to recover from the orgy session they just had. Erick slipped his arms up underneath Alex before picking him and holding him bridal-style as Alex then lapped at Erick's cheek.

Vilek groaned as Arion had bent him over the counter, his cock still lodged deep inside of Vilek's stomach. "Well well... Now that you've all had yer' fun, who's gonna clean up this mess?"Arion questioned, motioning towards the splatter of semen that were on his floors and on his walls.

Everyone looked at each other and then looked to Arion, and they shrugged. Arion's hand slowly went down as he groaned, placing his hand on his face in dismay.

'I guess I have to do it.'

The End.

 


End file.
